


Lessons Learned

by Lysandra_Lewis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Sam, Physics, Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysandra_Lewis/pseuds/Lysandra_Lewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't realise that when he offered to help Gabriel study for physics, that he'd be learning more about his feelings for the other boy than the scientific formulas they were practicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> For Sabrielity who sent me a cute list of Science AU's, of which I used the prompt 'could you please stop saying "the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell"???? it's fucking physics', and because I have always promised her a Sabriel fic

Sam was of two minds about his senior physics class; on the one hand it was interesting as hell, and on the other hand, he was subjected daily to the less than intelligent actions of his classmates. Sure he was friends with most of them, like Ash and Madison, but within the first two weeks, one of the guys had almost electrocuted himself and another had been banned from ever using the classroom fume cabinet. Sam wasn’t sure how that was even manageable in a physics class, but he had a feeling it was due to Andy being a part-time stoner.

Sam often sat next to Madison or Jess, appreciating their quiet determination and easy conversation. The three of them tried to avoid getting dragged into the insane schemes of some of the other guys in the class.

The first time Sam heard the shorter, golden haired boy sitting in front of him say, “the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell”, he thought he had just been making a joke to his friends.

The second time he heard it, he saw Gabriel turn around during a video on transistors to wink at Madison, and say confidently “the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell”.

Sam knew how eccentric Gabriel was at times, and he actually admired the other boy for his confidence, and natural quick-wit and charm. It was something Sam wished he had, often asking his older brother Dean for tips on flirting when he was younger and starting to like people. Dean was curious at first when Sam had asked, as though his wording of how to flirt with “people” was odd, but was shut down firmly but gently when asked. Sam had realised from an early age that he more appreciated the personality of someone and how nice they were to others, rather than their gender.

The third occasion was during a practical lesson in which the class had been paired up to create a working DC motor out of a box of mixed up parts.

“Sam and Gabriel,” Mr Singer called out as he read through his list of pairs.

Gabriel turned to grin at Sam, who felt a magnetic pull to smile back, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. The two boys made their way to an empty bench where Gabriel took his seat and upended the box sitting on the counter before looking back to Sam.

“Alright Gigantor, what do we do now?” Gabriel asked.

Sam sat too and chuckled lightly, “what, you mean you weren’t paying attention to Singer’s last lecture?”

To his surprise, Gabriel blushed slightly, looking at the floor. “I’m not very good at this kind of stuff anyway so there wasn’t much point,” he muttered earnestly.

Sam knew how difficult the subject could be and figured it was fair enough that Gabriel was having trouble. He almost didn’t dare to ask, not wanting to get shot down or made fun of for being one of the top students in the class, but he had no reason not to trust Gabriel, unless he was anywhere near matches. “Well, I could talk through this practical work with you, and you could write some notes of your own that you would understand, rather than the ones Mr. Singer gives us?” Sam suggested, looking from the table strewn with parts to Gabriel.

Gabriel perked up a bit, “really? I didn’t want to ask Mr. Singer to explain it all again the other day but if you really don’t mind going over it all?”

“Yeah that’s totally okay,” Sam replied, brushing the hair away from his face, and saw Gabriel watching him intently. “Let’s start.”

As Sam picked up each object on the bench, he explained its function to Gabriel who made small notes in his book. When he got to the clunky old battery pack, Gabriel pointed to it with the end of his pen, and with a completely straight face said, “The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.”

“Okay dude, quit saying “the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell”, this is fucking physics.”

Gabriel laughed, leaning back in his chair, “yeah I realise, but that is literally the only thing I learned in freshman bio, and it does actually make sense when you think about it.”

It took Sam a moment to realise that maybe he was coming at trying to help Gabriel from the wrong angle. If Gabriel saw functions like a battery from a more creative perspective, he might learn better through simile. Sam picked up the next object, the rotor; he held it up for Gabriel to inspect before telling him, “This is the rotor, aka a baby wind turbine. It works like a wind turbine because it gets energy from electricity which creates movement, creating more energy, creating more movement. It’s a cycle.”

Sam had a quiet moment of triumph as he watched Gabriel’s eyes light up a little more as he understood the imagery Sam had described. With this in mind, Sam went through the last few parts in the same manner, helping Gabriel put an easier explanation to the tiny, complex motor parts. They worked together to create the motor, Gabriel’s hands occasionally brushing against Sam’s as they moved. Gabriel was pretty confident with the construction, and beamed when they were finished and the motor was working, albeit being the last of the other student pairs.

Sam grinned at the other boy, happy that he had been able to help. He almost stopped breathing out of shock when Gabriel took one of Sam’s hands that had been resting on the bench in both of his and looked straight up at Sam. “I really appreciate what you did today Sam, I know I’m a pain in class sometimes and I’m glad that you at least can still learn when I tune out. I really am very thankful.”

Sam felt his cheeks grow warm, surprised by Gabriel’s sincerity. He smiled shakily back, “that’s okay, I enjoyed it.” He took a moment to collect his thoughts, spurred on by an uncommon bout of courage from the happiness he had felt while spending the time talking with Gabriel, “if you’d like, I could tutor you?”

If Gabriel was angry or offended he didn’t show it, instead he smiled back at Sam again. “Yeah, thanks, that’d be great, Sam!” he said enthusiastically, “And it wouldn’t be a bother to you?”

“’Course not. You wanna come around to my place Friday afternoon to study?”

“Sure thing”, Gabriel grinned before uncapping his pen and taking Sam’s hand again, this time to write his number on the back of it as the bell signalled the end of class. Gabriel threw his things into his bag and began to leave; he turned slightly to throw a final grin at Sam, who may have accidently walked into a desk on his way out of class.

 

 

Sam was waiting in the passenger seat of Dean’s car on Friday, a few minutes after the end of school bell had rung. He kept an eye out for Gabriel; he’d messaged him earlier to look out for Dean’s Impala.

“So who is this guy Sammy?” Dean asked, giving Sam a side-eyed glance.

“He’s nice Dean, he’s in my physics class.”

“Uh huh.”

Sam frowned at his brother, “Dean, he’s A. not going to murder me because he’s like, 8 inches shorter than me, and B. not going to take advantage of me.”

“Sam I have nothing but respect for you, but I resent your poor taste in height insults.” Came a voice from the window. Sam almost got whiplash as he craned his neck to see Gabriel smirking next to the back passenger door.

“Hop in man,” laughed Dean as he saw Sam’s cheeks flush from being caught out.

As Gabriel climbed in and shut the door behind him, Dean turned back to Sam, speaking as he pulled out of the parking space, “Dad’s gonna be working late and Mom said she would be back from her company retreat tomorrow. Oh and Gabriel, if you need to you can stay the night. When Sammy told Mom he’d have a friend over, she said to extend the welcome.” Dean subtly smiled again as Sam sunk lower into his seat.

“Thanks, and I’ll have thank your mom too, Sam, if I see her.” Gabriel replied.

In the silence that followed, the radio was switched on by Dean and turned down by Sam as they passed a startled lady on the sidewalk. When they made it home, Sam motioned to Gabriel for him to follow Sam upstairs to his room.

“So, um, just dump your stuff wherever you want, I’ll go grab some snacks and we can get to work”, Sam said awkwardly, and made his way back to the kitchen where he found Dean hovering.

“Okay, be serious with me here Sam, you are going to be studying?”

Sam groaned in embarrassment, “Yes, Dean. Study.”

“Okay good, although I think that guy was making heart-eyes at you from the backseat. Or else he was telepathically trying to make you cut your hair.”

“Wh-what, uh no I don’t like him like that. I guess,” Sam stuttered.

“’You guess’, huh? Look Sammy, I’m not saying you can’t like him, but if you’re not sure how you feel about him, just test the waters, you know, go slowly.”

“He’s nice, and funny, and I dunno, I feel happy around him. Do you really think he’d like me back, Dean?”

“He’d be a dick not to, but honestly Sam, go with your gut.” Dean smiled softly, clapping Sam on the shoulder before walking out of the kitchen.

Sam took a breath, thoughts at a hundred miles an hour before he finally found the snacks he had come looking for. He made his way back upstairs, finding Gabriel had kicked off his shoes and was sitting cross legged on his bed, flipping through the book Sam was currently reading.

Gabriel looked up, looking slightly guilty at being caught with one of Sam’s possessions. “Philip Reeve, I haven’t read any of his books, is he any good?” Gabriel asked, gesturing to the book he was holding.

Sam sat the bag of chips and bottle of juice in the middle of the bed, sitting opposite Gabriel. “Yeah, I like him, he’s quirky, but not unnaturally so. You like reading?”

“Such the tone of surprise, Sam, but yes I do actually, I’m reading the Northern Lights trilogy right now.” Gabriel replied.

“The books were so much better than the movie,” Sam smiled over at Gabriel. ”But you’re stalling. We have work to do.”

Gabriel threw his head back dramatically, flinging his hand over his eyes, “My plan! Foiled!”

Sam laughed loudly, catching Gabriel’s eye as he smiled back. He remembered what Dean had said about trusting his gut, but at that moment all he could feel was a warmth, radiating from his chest. Before he could overthink the feeling, Sam sighed and reached over to his desk to get his physics work and books.

“We’ll start with this topic and work backwards through the other topics to find what you don’t get.” Sam said, finally seeing Gabriel square up and focus.

It didn’t take long for both boys to eat the bag of chips, with Sam going back to grab another bag from the kitchen. They were passing the juice bottle back and forth while Sam explained the concept of thermionic diodes and Gabriel scratched his own notes, occasionally asking for clarification. It was sunset when they decided to call it quits for the day, Gabriel throwing his book to the floor and flopping down onto the bed next to where Sam had already stretched out.

“Why don’t I see you around school much Sam?” Gabriel asked, looking over to where Sam was lying.

Sam huffed, “I guess our friendship groups don’t hang around each other much.”

“Would you want to?”

“Hang out with you guys?”

“Yeah, I mean I know some of the guys aren’t the most savoury company but, you can, you know, if you’d like to.”

Sam sat up, watching Gabriel, “are you sure you’d want to hang out with a nerd who reads too much and does well at school?” he asked with a faint smile.

“Sam, I’m already hanging out with you now and I don’t think you’re _that_ much of a nerd.”

“I can name all of the gods and goddesses of Middle Earth, with their respective powers.”

“Okay maybe you are a nerd, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like you.” Gabriel looked away as he mumbled the last part of his sentence. “I’d actually really like to spend more time with you Sam.”

“Oh,” Sam exhaled softly; Gabriel shifted his position on the bed so he was sitting next to Sam. Sam tried not to think about the way the warm glow from the sunset had illuminated his room and made everything so much softer, or how warm Gabriel was next to him, and definitely not how the subtle light made his hair shine in a corona of gold.

“Sam, I have to tell you… I’ve been wanting to be your friend for years. Except, I think I left it so long that it turned into something more. And I know it’s kind of stupid telling you this while we’re in our last year and we only have a short time left but, Sam, I have never felt like this for anyone else.”

Sam sat, mouth opened in a small ‘o’ of surprise, staring at Gabriel as he confessed his feelings for Sam. He had to admit to himself that he had always felt an attraction whenever he was in Gabriel’s presence, he was so blind to blame it on his charismatic personality, but it was always just Gabriel, and everything about him.

“Neither have I,” he whispered, watching as Gabriel’s expression changed from one of apprehension to amazement. “Gabriel, I’ve always admired you, I just never dared to hope for anything other than friendship, but… I’d like to try for more than friends, if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel breathed as he smiled softly at Sam. “Yeah, I’d like that very much.”

Sam had the sudden and intense realisation that both he and Gabriel had leaned towards each other while they were talking, and was now drowning in the wonder and joy reflected in Gabriel’s eyes.

“Can I please kiss you?” asked Gabriel gently, as he leaned in just that tiny bit further.

Instead of answering, Sam closed the space between them, pressing his lips against Gabriel’s, so sweetly and so softly that it made him shiver. He felt Gabriel’s warm hand against the back of his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Gabriel smelt faintly of cinnamon and ginger, and Sam could taste sugar from the fruit juice on his lips. Gabriel was slowly winding his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, while Sam had both hands pressed to the small of Gabriel’s back. Sam would gladly stay like that, kissing Gabriel, for hours. It was a perfect first kiss and if Sam really was drowning, he felt like he would never have to come up for air.

Gabriel pulled away first, his fingers still entwined in Sam’s hair, and rested his forehead against the other boy’s. “Be mine?” he asked with a small smile.

“Yes,” replied Sam breathlessly.

Unhurried, both boys took their time to break away from one another, and neither stopped smiling. Sam looked once more out his window as the last vestiges of the day faded beneath the horizon, and while it was the end of the day, it marked the beginning of something so much more incredible. His gaze wandered back to Gabriel who was still smiling adorably, when he caught the other boy’s eye, Gabriel gave a small giggle and Sam’s heart pounded in his chest. It took all his control not to push Gabriel onto the bed and kiss him again.

“I think I might like physics better if we studied together like this all the time,” Gabriel grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, causing him a full body laugh.

As their laughter subsided, Gabriel moved first, scooching further up the bed to get closer to Sam who wrapped his long arms around Gabriel and pulled him into a hug. Sam felt Gabriel rest his head on Sam’s chest and wriggle his arms around to cuddle Sam back. While the beating of Sam’s heart slowed to a regular tempo, he leaned against the headboard of his bed, still holding onto Gabriel who tucked his legs up next to him and gave Sam a small squeeze.

Sam smiled down at the boy in his arms, wondering how he had missed out on this pure bliss for so long. “So maybe you should stay the night,” he suggested.

“This is moving faster than I thought it would, Sam.” Gabriel chuckled.

“That’s not what I mean Gabe, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. But if you don’t mind, I would like to cuddle with you for a while longer.”

“Sure Sam, I don’t mind, I like it too.” Gabriel replied, pressing a small kiss to Sam’s chest.

It was a while before either of them moved from Sam’s room, spending the evening chatting softly and finally being able to enjoy the other’s company in the way they had always wanted.


End file.
